


Bestfriends Forever

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Boy x boy, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are best friends, and everyone knew about Gerard's crush on Frank, except Frank that is. </p><p>Original prompt// Day 3: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestfriends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning because they start crying a bit. It may seem unnecessary but my mom is triggered by crying so I always make sure to put this in here.

Gerard and Frank had been inseparable as children and it followed with them throughout high school. Gerard's mom loves Frank. Frank was always welcome into the Way household and the same for Gerard going to Frank's house. Everyone knew Gerard had about the hugest crush on Frank, that is, everyone except Frank knew. 

Gerard and Frank's parents always had the thought that maybe one day they'd date each other and neither parents minded; actually they kinda hoped it would happen. Gerard did too. But no one ever really told Frank because they thought he'd freak out knowing his best friend has had a crush on him all this time. 

Gerard finally decided to tell Frank. Finally decided today was the day. He invited Frank over and told him to bring a few movies because his parents and little brother were going out of town for the night and said he could have Frank over. Eagerly, Frank showed up about 30 minutes before Gerard asked him to come. While Gerard was fixing up his hair when he heard a knock at the door. He ran down and opened it to receive a powerful embrace from Frank who was holding a pillowcase filled with all sorts of goodies.  
"I'm sorry I'm early. I just couldn't wait to spend time with you!" He squealed pulling Gerard in another hug. 

"Well you're oddly happy today." Gerard perched his eyebrow saying suspiciously.  
"I'm just happy." Frank smiled. Gerard could practically melt at the sigh of Frank's smile. To Gerard it was the prettiest thing in the whole world and whenever Frank would smile, Gerard swore the whole room light up and he felt happier.

"Cmon Frank. Let's go upstairs and watch the movies!" Gerard said grabbing the tub of ice cream from the freezer as he followed Frank up the stairs. Frank threw his stuff and on the floor and got on his knees to grab some movies. 

Gerard's eyes slowly fluttered to Frank's ass. "Well is this a beautiful view of Frank Iero." Gerard grinned as Frank turned around and started giggling making his way to his feet. He handed Gerard a few movies and Gerard simply put them down and took a deep breath.

"Something wrong Gerard?" Frank asked very concerned because he could see the look in Gerard's eyes and knew something was amiss.  
"Actually Frank, there is. It's something I've needed to tell you for a long time I just never knew how to say it." Frank started shaking. He was so scared of what Gerard was gonna say. Millions of thoughts were running through Frank's head. Did Gerard find out I'm gay? Did he find out I have a crush on him and hates me now? Does he know about the ... The picture?" 

"What is it Gerard? You can tell me anything." Frank reassured leading Gerard to sit on the bed. "Frank. We've been friends for so long and I never actually thought this would happen but it did. I like you. Fuck that, I love you. And I have for the longest time. You're the only person I can be myself with, you're the only person I-" Gerard was cut off by Frank's lips on his. Realizing what happening Gerard melted into the kiss gently grabbing Frank's hand, intertwining their fingers together as Frank smirked against the kiss. 

"Oh Gerard. You wanna know something?" Frank questioned. "Yeah sure. Tell me." Frank looked at his shoes and began to blush. "I love you too. I have a huge crush on you too baby. And you seriously don't fucking know how much this means to me." 

Gerard was at a loss for words. He pulled Frank into a quick embrace and felt the tears just flow. "Hey hey no. Cmon smile. The Gerard smile is perfect." Almost instantaneously Gerard was blushing. Frank had that effect on him. 

Gerard quickly realized how close Frank was to him and felt daring. Frank's lips brushed against Gerard's and he lost it. Gerard grabbed the back of Frank's head and used it to help smash his and Frank's lips together. They both melted on the inside. The kiss was the best thing they've ever experienced. Gerard loved the way Frank's lips gently caressed his own. Frank loved the warmness of having Gerard so close and the satisfaction of knowing he wanted this too.

"Gerard.. I think nows a good time to tell you" Frank said slowly standing to his feet. Gerard followed and turned Frank around to face him. "What's wrong?" This was it. Frank had to tell Gerard about the picture. 

"Gerard.. I um... I have a picture of you in um.. When we were in swim class, I uh, took a photo of you wearing the speedo." Frank looked down realizing how stupid he must sound. Only a chuckle emerged from Gerard. 

"Oh Frankie. That's fine. Seriously I don't care." Gerard erupted in a tiny fit of giggles before Frank looked back up at him with a serious expression.

"Frank? What is it?" Gerard asked very concerned at this point. Frank began to shake violently again. What's he gonna say when I tell him? Is he gonna hate me? He's gonna hate me. Oh god he's gonna hate me. He's gonna think I'm gross. He's gonna think I'm a pervert. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

These words tormented Frank inside his head as he tried thinking of a way to say it.  
"I jerk off to that ... Picture" Frank said in a voice that was barley audible yet Gerard knew what he said.

"Frank. Do you see that picture of you and me over there?" Gerard asked pointing a the huge framed photo of Frank and him. "Yes I see. What about it?" Frank questions. 

"What the fuck you think I get off to? Crappy internet porn is literally no match to the smile of Frank Iero. Fuck, I get boners from hugging you. Why do you think I have such a hard on right now?" 

Frank's eyes slowly moved down to Gerard's crotch and sure enough there was a small tent in his pants. The sheer sight got Frank turned on. Frank began to palm Gerard through his pants. 

"Frank what are you-" Gerard was cut off by Frank's lips pressing against his. "Gerard. You're my best friend. But I'd seriously do anything to bone you right now." Gerard casually smirked to himself. 

"Frankie, are you sure you want us to give our virginities to each other?" Gerard asked. Frank looked up and kissed him on his nose. "I'd rather give it to you than anyone else." Gerard leaned in and began to kiss Frank. He felt sparks. Magic. Fireworks even. He loved Frank's lips being on his. It's a dream come true.

*i accidentally switched to Gerard’s point of view !! Whoops ! But the rest is in gee's point of view! Carry on.*

"Why don't we rid ourselves of these constricting garments hmm?" Frank stated, tugging his shirt off and undoing his pants while he motioned for me to do the same. We were both in our boxers and I noticed Frank was also turned on. 

He slowly approached me placing his hands on both of my hips and latched onto my neck, biting and sucking leaving multiple marks eventually moving down to my collarbone. I couldn't help but moan, it all felt so good. It felt even better knowing it was Frank. 

"Do you have the stuff Gerard?" He added yet continued sucking at my collarbone. I pointed at my nightstand and he pulled away and grabbed the lube and condoms from the drawer. He then walked over to me, got on his knees and pulled my boxers down, not with his hands... With his teeth.

Once they were fully off my legs he kissed up my stomach and came back to my lips as he pushed me down on my back onto the bed. He got off and coated his fingers in lube then came back to me. 

"Are you ready babe?" Frank asked. I fucking melted. That's far from a sweet sentence but he fucking called me babe. I nodded in response and he shoved one finger inside me. I hissed at the pain but urged him to add another. Once he had about 3 fingers in and I finally adjusted I was full of nothing but pleasure and began riding Frank's fingers. 

They felt so good. I angled my body a little and- "Fuck! Mmm Frank right there yes- oh god don't fucking stop" he continuously hit my prostate before pulling his fingers out and rolling the condom on his aching cock. It was bigger than I imagined. 

He threw his head back as he lubed himself up. He lined himself up with my entrance and slowly pushed in. "Fuck Gerard. Mmm you feel so good." I couldn't fucking handle this slow shit anymore. "Put it all in Frankie I can take it." He didn't even wait, he practically slammed into me and I moaned in response; filled with nothing but pleasure. It didn't take him a while before he was hitting my prostate dead on. The feeling was so great I never wanted it to end. I was letting every moan spill out of my mouth, using the word fuck religiously. He slowed down a bit and looked at me. 

"I fucking love you Gerard." I smiled but pushed down a bit on his dick urging him to continue because I was already getting close. He then slapped my thigh and moaned "back to business" and kept thrusting into me. He then wrapped a hand around my cock and began to jerk me off harshly. I felt the familiar burning in my belly and knew I was extremely close. 

Moments after he was coming and that was just enough to send me over the edge and I came all over his chest and stomach with a loud moan. He rode me down from my high and pulled out, as I whimpered from the loss of him being in me he tied the condom and threw it in the trash can. 

He turned to face me and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck. "You know you're gonna have a hard time hiding these." He laughed tracing marks over the hickeys he left me. I simply shook my head. "I don't care. They're from you." 

"Gerard..?" He spoke up.

"Yes Frankie?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you. And I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I pulled him close to my body and kissed his cheek. 

"We can make that happen."

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
